A satellite radio service provider uses one or more satellites to broadcast content for each of its channels, and often has terrestrial repeaters to improve broadcast coverage in areas of satellite signal blockage. A satellite signal can contain over one hundred channels, the number depending on bandwidth and channel compression, and encoding parameters. Many of these broadcasts may be delivered with additional data such as station identification, song titles, and program schedules.
Other channels for wireless communication with vehicles include analog cellular, digital transceivers, PCS, GSM, 3G, 4G, and may include packet data capabilities as well as mobile IP.
It is known in the mobile phone industry to use over the air parameter administration (OTAPA) to push mobile transceiver related messages to mobile transceivers such as cell phones. For example, preferred roaming lists (PRLs) may be updated over certain networks by sending a message to the network identifying one or more phones for update of the PRL. When the transceiver is detected or registered on the network, the updated PRL is downloaded to the transceiver and thereafter used by the transceiver for phone-related functions. It has also been suggested to download other transceiver-related information such as pre-paid calling minutes through this method.